


i want to take you home.

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, James rather likes them, M/M, Q has meny siblings, and why his family does thanksgiving at all, this Q isn't actually British. which is why he comes home for thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q never leaves mi6  to James knowledge.   Even though their dating Q still hardly ever leaves<br/>    But surprise surprise. Q  has a vacation to his home town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James often wondered when Q went home.  Every  day he noticed Q was the first to arrive  and the very last to leave.  Sometimes he never left.    

  He was tired and  short tempered  as a result.   James wondered what would make the young  man work so hard each day. 

      Finally a week before thanksgiving James got his answer.  

Q had perked up as the days  got closer to Wednesday.

  " what are you so excited about love ?" James asked quietly.    Q blushed for a moment then  turned to him grinning.  " I'm going home soon     When I first started  M told me  that if I got the place in order before thanksgiving I could leave on a vacation to my home.  I won't be back until after Christmas. Unless it's a major emergency. "     

Q leaned back in his chair with a sigh " this time of year the wind whips the river into a grayish blue  Oh  it's beautiful.  "  James smiled. He loved seeing Q so passionate about things.   

" I'm guessing it's not in London. "

" It's not even in England to be honest"   Q said.   "I'm flying out tomorrow.   I have to take two planes and then my brother will pick me up at the air strip"   

James   was about to wish his lover a nice trip  while he was a bit hurt  to not be invited. He figured perhaps it was too early for that type of thing.

   " James I'd like you to come with me " Q said  face pink and  his voice was hushed.   

James leaned in and kissed his cheek  " I'd love to".

 

Time skip

 

   Their second plane was little more then a Bush plane.   They were the only two passengers    James was surprised to discover when Q had said air field he had literally ment air field.     It was a well groomed hay pasture     in the midst of nowhere.  James had missed the over head view of the large island  because Q had  been adamant on surprising him.   So James had fallen asleep.  

       Their little plane bounced to a stop  and Q practically vibrated in excitement as he gripped James hand and tugged him off the plane 

They were met with the sight of  miles and miles of grassy fields   hay bails and farther out James could see black and red cattle.     Just as Q finished gathering their bags from the plane.  James saw a dark blue  truck pull into the field.  

Q bounced in excitement next to him.      The pilot stepped up next to them as the truck  stopped. 

A boy much younger then James had expected hopped out , racing over and jumping into Qs arms.        

" Gods kid  your getting so big"  Q exclaimed.      The other boy scoffed. " Jay I'm not any bigger then last year   and you know it "        

  Q leaned in kissing his forehead.  " papa let you take the truck by your self  I see "           James and the pilot followed them to the truck      Q taking the front seat  

Leaving James and their pilot to share the back with a large red hound.   It slobbered  over them  sniffing and whining at them.

 

At first James was apprehensive  about having the child drive.    But Q ,James now knew his name was Jay.    Q Didn't seem to mind     they made it safely to the end of the field and pulled out into the dirt road.   " we have to drop  Jordan off at the winery " the boy said.    

So they took a right turn instead of a left.

    Q laughed  " Conner you've been practicing   "  the boy.  Beamed    " I have. I'm not really good at turning around yet but I'm getting better."  

James sighed nervously.  He wasn't used to having a  child drive him around.   Though this kid seemed to know exactly where he was going, always watching the edges of the road.

  " where are we going " James asked as they took another left. This time down a skinny dirt road thickly wooded on the sides.     " Oh just down the road a bit more " the boy said then slammed on the brakes suddenly.  James ended up with the dog in his lap as it panicked.  He looked up to see a family of deer race across the road.

  They waited for a few minutes before slowly  moving forward.   " deer always cross roads in twos or fours"  Q explained.      Once they had dropped the pilot off  and turned back down the road. Conner finally asked the question he'd been  digging at.  " this your man ?  " He asked pointing at James.  Q laughed   " his names James.  If your wondering ".  

" Nice to meet you grama and papa are going to love you "

              James smiled     " that's good. I'd hate to be the one causing problems "   

   By the time they had reached the end of the road James had the dog sleeping soundly on his lap.    Listening to the  the brothers chatter James was able to gather  they  were the first to arrive  and that  while he was skilled Connor was still weary of driving down the big hill. Wherever that was.       Q smiled  asking about the neighbouring farms and how they were doing.

     " Emma's grandmas got thirty calfes this year " the boy said excitedly.     Q sighed " we're absolutely going to have to go see them then."      " Emma still a brat ?"

Connor  hesitated  " oh yes  she gave xander a black eye last week"       James  leaned forwards intending to ask who this girl was. But he'd spotted the hill Connor had been talking about.  A steep sloping hill framed  on the sides with high rock cliffs.   It lead out into the main road   and branched  off into a much smaller road  directly across.  

     James wasn't surprised to find nothing was paved. Not even the main road.


	2. finally home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles are interrupted by attention seeking brothers.

Time skip

   By the time they'd pulled into the yard. James  felt like the ride had taken hours. But really it had only been fifteen minutes. 

The house sat back far into a large green yard.   Tractors and various machinery  dotted the side  and spilled out of a small barn turned workshop.     The farm house looked like a small plantation  home.     Gray sides with a green tin roof.         The boy parked  close to the door and leapt out   opening James door for him when he found it stuck.  The dog scrabbling out quick as lighting.      James waited for Q before he carried his bags into the house.  Q smiled as he watched the dog run around Conner's legs as the boy lead them into the house. "Sorry about hunter. He…. He likes people." He shrugged. That was probably the best way to  put it.

Q told him to leave the bags by the door, the hallways already covered in shoes and coats.  
"I have a large family." He explained, leading him through to the living room . Q let out a small breath when he didn't see his dad, assuming he was still out.   It was warm and smelt deeply of wood smoke    the boy  
kicked his shoes off and into a corner by the bathroom  and Q followed his lead.     " the twins are upstairs playing dolls   papas out cutting wood with   dad and uncle  Jordan.      And Jamie's out hunting " Connor explained when Q  asked were everyone was. 

    " grama, mom and granny are out shopping in town "      
  James looked around the living room  finding the wood stove that had made the house smell so good to Q.    James smiled he could see Quite taking huge breaths through his nose   a sleepy smile on his face.

      " right let me show you to our room James." Q said  pointing to a small staircase in the next room.

  The little white steps.  Creaked as they marched up into the second floor hallway.

   Doors dotted the wall  here and there.  The floor was a dark wood that had seen quite a bit of age and use.   

     Q opened a door on the left  revealing  a large bedroom with cream walls and a soft dark carpet.  He tossed their bags on the  dressers then flopped into the bed.    James stood  taking in the room before Q  held out an arm.  Hoping  James would join him on the bed.

      James smiled shedding his outer jacket   onto the floor  and climbing on the bed.      He lay on top of Qs smaller frame,  propped up on his elbows   hands  cradling Qs head.     
     
   they lay together just relaxing  when a knock on the door disturbed them.James rolled off him to look.

Connor stood peeking in, cheeks red from the cold wind and his own blush.    

"I didn't mean to interrupt." The boy mumbled, rubbing his arm. Q shook his head. "No. It's alright Come here." He instructed. The young boy had missed  his brother.  being the closest In age  they were quite close compared to the other siblings.     

 

Connor  quickly crawled onto the bed with Q and James.  
"Papa's been in a nasty mood all week." He mumbled, curling into Q's side.

  "lost his knife again "   Connor elaborated as Q rolled on his side bringing them face to face.  James watched them from where he sat crossleged on the bed.  Not sure what he was supposed to do.  Connor had officially kicked him out of his spot.  

" James you can lay back down you know "  Q  patted the space behind him. Inviting James to rejoin their small cuddle party of two.

Connor watched him with big green eyes. Face blushing lightly.   James smiled at him  seems he was feeling a bit awkward around his brothers lovers.

Then Q drew his attention again.    
  "Its probably under the  table in his shop again" Q reasoned.  Connor squeaked when James reached over Qs shoulder to poke him on the nose.  He hid his freckled face in Qs shirt as James laughed.

 

"  settle down please  I've just been reunited with  my super awesome bed and I wish to nap  forever "     
Connor giggled and rested his head  against Qs chest   
" you two are more then welcome to join the bed and I in our nap party"  James laughed this time  watching as Connor yawned and fell asleep against his brother.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one wants pictures of where Q takes James. I've got them.
> 
> The story is directly based on my own thanksgiving.
> 
> Set in my own grandparents house. Sooo yes I can get pictures. 
> 
> Lots lol.


	3. soo your name is jay

Hours later Q sat up  he'd heard a creak in the floor boards.   Seconds later  two dark haired girls peeked in  
The twins, Grace and Hailey.  

Q sat up in bed " hey lady's how are you doing."   They smiled at him and  told him about their adventures of the day  their story ending with them building block  towers. 

   They disappeared downstairs when Q mentioned finishing his nap.

James sat up next to him. Taking in his surroundings and quickly remembering where he was. 

Mind  kicking up a bit of information from earlier.

He looked over at Q. " so your names Jay is it "    
Q blushed " it's a stupid name but yes it's mine"

 

"It fits you little one"  James was quite sure of that at least.

  Q stuck his tounge out and slid down under the covers pulling his sleeping brother closer like a teddy bear

James rolled his eyes as he watched, tapping Q's nose  
gently. "Brat."   
"have a nice nap? " James asked quietly.  Connor nodded and yawned again.  Q stuck a cookie  from the box on the bedside    in his mouth and laughed as the boy went cross eyed trying to figure out what it was

Connor yawned and started to blink awake in Qs arms.   
Absolutely delighted to find his brother still there.

 

Eventually Connor started pushing at them trying to get out of the bed. " gotta pee" he said before running out the door.  " I like him " James said

Q smiled seemingly deeply pleased with James admission. "He's my best friend." He explained. " I miss the brat terribly when I'm gone"  

    James leaned over and kissed the sad look off his sweet face.   " take me downstairs and introduce me to your family  now ?" James asked   poking Q in the thigh

     Q laughed nervously. " alright let's go then. " He giggled at the top of the stairs then ran down them prompting James to chase him.

  At the bottom step the door was pulled open landing them face to face with Qs father, grandfather and oldest brother.

Q could see Connor and the girls in the pantry getting cookies. 

"So you must be Jay's new thing." Q's father said, looking James up and down.

 

" that's me " James confirmed.   Q blushed slightly " hi dad" he said  his father waved and  continued talking to his grandfather.   Letting them out of the doorway and into the hot kitchen.   To James internal relief Qs father left shortly.

  James sat down at the dinning room table  with Connor. " how old are you " Qs grandfather asked.   
      
"43, sir." James said, smiling. He knew the age gap would come up at some point tonight and was ready for it. Well as ready as he could be.

Q blushed hard and Connor began to laugh.  Their grandfather gave Q a smack on the ear, light and teasing. " your just like your fucking mother kid."     James was at a lose here.  Not sure what to say.

Connor enlightened him.  " our dad is 56 . And our papa is seventy. "  Q blushed  still. " your literally almost as old as my father. "  
" You're making me feel older then I already do." James mumbled and Q smiled. "Well I like  older men."

  James kissed his grinning mouth sweetly     Connor and the other boy made gagging sounds.     " well brats I'm going back out to start hauling wood for splitting just came in for a drink" the man said  

When he left   Qs older brother  slid into the seat across from them.

"enough face eating  introduce me to your  surprisingly nonfictional man "  jamie said  setting down with a large glass of water.

" James this is my brother Jamie   he's bald and tall  and needs to shave his beard. " 

"I am not bald, 4 eyes. I just like to keep my hair under a hat." He insisted.

Q reached over and yanked the hat away.  Revealing the other man was quite hairless.

James laughed at his expression     feeling a small hand reach for his under the table.  Q blushed looking pointedly away as James took his hand 

 

Connor  yawned again and Jamie passed him the coffee pot and a bendy straw.

  James looked on with disbelief as the boy sucked down as much as he could  before passing it to Q.

"It's ok." Jamie insisted, looking at James. James raised an eyebrow. "I really don't think it is." He argued.  

 

  " we've got to stay up and active all day " Jamie said " I'm going back out to help with the wood"

Q took another large gulp of coffee   shuddering heavily at the bitterness.    " come on we can go up and see the calfs " he said

" make sure you take the pie up to Erma " Jamie added   getting a large pie from the oven where it had been kept warm and setting  it on the table.

The girls followed him out dressed in their snow gear  nice and warm looking as Jamie herded them to the atvs.   
     
"Come on James  let's go  we can take the truck. " Q said as he stood

  Connor was running around getting his snow gear on     
as they walked out the door James came up behind him   and tossed the boy over his shoulder.   Connor screamed and laughed  at the overly familiar acts. 

     "I'm driving" Q screamed as he ran to the truck  pouncing inside and looking smugly at his brother being carried over James shoulder.  James sat in the front and let the boy go thinking he would scramble into the back seat. But he stayed  sitting comfortable in James lap and began to play with the radio. 

Q looked over at them as he pulled onto the road.  Glad to see his favourite sibling getting along with his lover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor is actually around 15 years old. He's just younger acting because he missed his big brother. 
> 
> And It's cute.


	4. James decided he adored Qs brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a ride and James decides he loves Qs brother connor.

half way to the town dock James got a text from  Alec.       Connor tried his best not to watch him reply.

James snorted with laughter.   " Alec wants proof  I'm with you and not just on a beach someplace joking with him.    "  Q laughed  quietly as they turned left   at the mail boxes lining the road. " can I take a picture of us ? " James asked nicely.    Holding up his phone   Q rolled his eyes and nodded.  " me too ? " Connor asked  curiously.    James smiled " sure kid".   

It took some positioning but eventually James was able to  hold the phone at just the right angle to catch them all.  He sent it to Alec with a sassy remark . 

While he waited for his reply  James decided to get to know the younger boy better.   For the next twenty minutes they chatted happily  

" can we keep him ? " James asked jokingly

" Please!" Conner asked with large begging eyes. Q smiled. "He's been trying to convince me to let him come to London and live with me since I left."

James honestly had already decided he could get used to having a young teen in his home and said as much when Q looked at him.

"When I leave I promise to ask mother about it alright."   
Q said  taking a sharp turn around a high cliff wall that poked out into the road. Connor stared at the rocks  nervously as they went by slowly. 

" what's with the rocks " James asked noting the extra careful driving Q had used as they had neared them.     
    
" moms friend crashed into them years ago and was killed."  Q said. 

"It was a long  time ago" Connor said   slowly leaning back into James chest  He sighed happily when his favourite song came on and Q laughed.   Up ahead there seemed to be a cow loose.  Large and furry it stood  totally unwilling to move as they came Closer. 

" if I honk the horn with it fall over " James asked curiously.    

" it won't work my love " Q said teasing him, slowly the cow moved out of the road and they continued on.

James looked out the window curiously watching the woods go by.    Fields of cattle and sheep took up most of the space not dominated by forest.      They passed a small town centre.  Little white church on one side and a town hall on the other.       
    
" We can explore later I promise" Q said   noticing the snow that had begun falling.  Connor looked at them curiously."can I come ?"

James smiled and patted his leg  "sorry buddy but I think this walk Will be just me and Q"  the boy sighed and yawned as they drove past the graveyard and onto a skinny road. 

 

The boy turned from his normal 15yr old  self to a cuddle monster that fed off attention when Q was home. It was very sweet actually.

They finally began passing the cattle fields  dotted with tiny baby cows along the way to their destination.

James had taken one look to the right and wished he  hadn't. The land fell sharply away on the right side  revealing throughout the trees the cliff   they were on. 


	5. Chapter 5

  Q smiled at them  pulling into the needed drive way and getting out.  He took the pie from the backseat and James and Connor followed him to the house  
"Where are we?" James asked, taking Connor's hand.

" the far end of the island.  We're taking grammas friend a pie then going home." Connor said   He tugged James towards the fence across the road.  " come see the baby's "   

There were four small calfs standing in the main pen    soft and fluffy looking with white patches over their black and red fur.   They watched the approaching humans making soft worried  noises.

  the mother's stood  guard nearby unmoving and totally unworried.    James laughed as Connor held out hay and tossed some apples in for them.  He spotted some snow on a tree nearby from the last snowfall

 

James  some snow he had grabbed down the back of Conner's top, laughing as the boy ran to the truck to hide from him.

" James you wanna drive ?" Q asked Connor sat on jays lap in the truck. Calm and warming up  and playing with the radio again

James received a kiss on the cheek before Q opened the door and Connor hopped out.  When they went inside  James found the kitchen was crowded.

  Jays mom and grandparents were home along with his sister's  Grace and Hailey 

All eyes turned on James. Q's  mum raised an eyebrow   the moment was broken by jays great grandmother  came over    She threw her arms around James neck and kissed his cheek. " oh  Jay  you've brought me a man.  What a good grandson you are"

james actually blushed      "granny come on your scaring him." Connor said giggling. 

  "  sorry ma'm but I'm head over heels for the gorgeous  man standing to my left   and thankfully we live together in London "    James said theatrically.    
Q blushed   a choked feeling  working it's way to his throat at James  loving admission.       
Shaking it off he stepped closer to the  kitchen table.    Pulling James into a kiss when his granny had let him go. 

Connor  laughed at the  the collective  ewsss and noises of gagging spread round the room. 

James watched the commotion  flutter around the kitchen from his seat with Q.  Connor brought them drinks and sat in James lap again

James smiled  didn't mind the crowd this time the girls were playing with dolls.   Jay's granny and grandmother     cooked  while his mother peeled potatoes.

They slowly dispersed to other area's of the house and Q  took James and Connor to the living room.  Q leaned against James shoulder on the couch  while they watched tv. Connor was sprawled across their laps.  James smiled fondly, looking down at Q. "I love you. Q blushed

" love you too". He said He could hear his mom and gramma talking about him and his new friend in the kitchen.  Connor was slipping into sleep    while James  was being overly familiar.  One large hand rubbing the boys back   gently as they listened to the tv .

 

James smiled a little as he listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen.    He heard the words  " big silly ears " and nearly blushed. 

 

" mom is teasing you babe " Q mumbled.       
 James leaned over and kissed his neck." don't worry it's fine  " He said.

  Q blushed harder and coughed when his papa came in the room. 

Connors grandfather looked them over before taking a seat in his chair .

The older man  nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say much.  " what are we watching boys ?"

" something about Alaska ? " James said.

 

He looked down noticing  for the first time that Connor was fast asleep

 

Q smiled. "I should take him to bed. There's enough time for a nap before dinner "   James thought the kid would be much more comfortable in his own bed anyways. 

 

Q took the sleeping boy from James lap   carrying him gently up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

" he's my favourite grandkid besides Jay  that is "  the older man said. " The girls are to loud and break shit"  James smiled  " what about the older one Jamie ? "

The older man laughed" he's Jays half brother.  Same asshole father."  the old man said. " he's a good kid though"   

 

He nodded, not wanting to cross the line with too many questions. "They all are."

 

James smiled in agreement  " so what do you do all day here "  the older man  sighed changing the channel to something different.

" I fix things for rich people that haven't a clue how to do it.  Or can't do it as well as I could"  

"What do you do in London " the older man asked.  James smiled. " government things. Various  protective services."   There was a laugh from the kitchen and James turned to see his lover had gone down another set of stairs and ended up in the kitchen.

The man raised an eyebrow. " former army ?" He asked, looking the man up and down.    

 

" navy "  James said  distractedly.  He leaned out into the hall. " Baby how did you get over there with out  walking by us again. " James asked.   Q laughed  cheeks pinking up cutely

Q smiled and straddled his lap. " you could say magic."

 

Q hissed like a shocked cat when his great grandmother tossed a bag of corn at him.  " control your self you little whore" she laughed.    James watched the bag of corn sail across the room.   It spilled when it landed revealing  it was full of corn cobs.   

The younger two peeked into the room curious to see what was being thrown. 

James kissed Qs blushing face as the younger kids made gagging sounds.   James stiffled a yawn  and  settled against jays shoulder.  "Is my old man tired?" Q teased.


	6. dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James eats his first of probably meny dinners with Qs family. 
> 
> Qs grandfather accidentally couses a fit of over active spy instincts. 
> 
> They take a walk in the snow.

it's the wood stove it's making my head feel like cotten. " He said quietly.  Q  made a thoughtful noise. 

" It's alright if you want to nap here." He whispered.  knowing the need for a nap in an unfamiliar place was making James  a bit on edge.

"I'm ok." He promised, playing with Q's hair.   He could last until dinner.   Q leaned against him with a sigh   feeling James arms fold around his belly holding him in place. Q smiled knowing he wasn't the sleepy one.   He giggled  when minutes later he felt James's head drop. He'd fallen asleep against Q on the couch when he said he wouldn't. 

We should draw on his face." One of the other kids insisted.     Grace  came close holding out a purple marker.    " please can I draw on him ?"   Q smiled " no  not this time  he's tired ". 

 

Q shooed them away with one hand. The other was playing with James fingers  on his belly.  

Twenty minutes later James burst back into awareness. Q  hissed as he was squeezed too tightly    " you fell asleep love " Q said. " just in time for dinner now though or I'd tell you to go back to sleep"

James blinked a couple of times. "Right. Sorry." He whispered. 

Q kissed him  patting his arms.  " I don't mind.  Now let me go get Connor, you go sit at the table"

He nodded, still foggy from sleep. He slowly stood and moved to sit at the table, rubbing his eyes. Qs mother stared at him briefly before passing him a glass of water the plates were already out. 

 

James watched the family as they fixed their plates with mashed potatoes and small  steaks.   There was a bowl full of rice  waiting for Q to use.  Jay  thumped down the stairs  his little brother following behind him  .

 

"You would think he was 10 times his size, the sound he makes." Q's mum mumbled, pushing some hair out her eyes.  

Connor woke up slowly   but once he was wide awake he was powering through his plate.  

By the time Q had finished his Connor had gone back for more.   James smiled he looked around the house and noticed the snow outside had been falling steadily. 

"I love the snow." Q said, smiling fondly. "Its so beautiful." 

" is it safe to walk around at night ?" James asked.  He wasn't actually sure where he was. Didn't know the local wildlife.   There was a shared look but  Jays mother said " take a flashlight  and bundle up boys if you want a walk."  

And take a hand gun. Wolfs." Q's papa insisted. 

Connor giggled.  " They stay on the other side of the island. Your fine I promise"     

James grinned. Perhaps they would stay near the house. The snow did look rather thick outside. 

"But they can smell you. Like fresh meat." Their grandfather insisted, chuckling when the younger children looked at him with large fearful eyes. 

The girls giggled but jumped a foot when the door burst open and Qs older brother walked in.  " just in time for  dinner Jamie."   Connor said.    "  squirt  don't let the dogs out  I've got to wash the bike first"  Jamie said before shedding a blood splattered hunting coat  and tossing it into the bathroom.    

 

Their mother gave their oldest such a look James was pretty sure she was somehow related to the past M. "You're going to hang that up, yes?" 

" after dinner ?" 

" now or no dinner."   Jamie sighed and trudged into the bathroom and hung it up.  " after dinner your washing that coat and everything you have on. And the dog"  James smiled as the older boy huffed out a  yes mom. 

"Now make sure you eat all your greens, love." She insisted, her face going soft and kind. 

" but Jay didn't have any " the boy protested.  Their grandfather interrupted   them to yell at Connor. " Your cutting the meat wrong boy. "  Connor let out a good natured huff.   " how am I supposed to do it then" he asked setting his knife down to watch. 

" you cut against the grain  like this see "   

"Don't you cut everything like that" the boy asked with a grin.   " no you cut throats with the grain" the older man said.     

For all of five seconds James hand was on his gun  the words  making his instincts fuss.  Q covered that same hand with his own as Jamie began to laugh.

 

"He doesn't mean any harm." Q whispered in his ear. "Deep breaths." 

" I'm sorry I couldn't help it "  James whispered.    Slightly embarrassed he'd done that.  Q patted his thigh    
Comforting and warm.     James decided after their walk he'd take his gun upstairs and put it in his suitcase. 

Q patted his thigh again before  dumping his plate full of potatoes onto his brothers.  James  finished his own plate. " this was very good thank you " he said    Connors grandparents beamed   pleased to have a stranger complement their cooking

" May I take you for a walk ?  " Q said  standing up and taking both of their plates  to the sink.  
" you may my love" 

Q bundled up in his heavy coat and boots. Waiting by the door for James to get his stuff on. 

James came down and took his hand. "Let's go." 

Q walked out the door with James.     One large callased hand holding his as Q led them into the snowy air.  

The visibility was poor but Q wasn't afraid of becoming lost as they wandered into the dirt road.

James  listened to the soft thump of their footsteps in the snow covered road.    Laughing as Q tried to eat snowflakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is very long and drawn out. I am literally kicking myself for that

james humered his lover  kissing his cheek before trying to catch snow in his mouth.      as they turned to head back james realized he had no idea where they were. Q didnt seem worried though

 

"You know where we are, yeah?" James asked, gripping Q's hand.   
" relax baby I do. All we need tot do is turn directly around and walk back on the left side of the road. "  
James followed his example   and soon they were walking back.   " see love it's alright."

 

James grabbed some snow and threw it at Q.

Who tripped and fell in the snow. He got back up quickly  James expected some form of revenge but Q  simply shivered and cuddled close to James making  him feel like an ass hole. 

Seconds later there was snow shoved down his pants.

James did feel bad. Then not so much. He roared  sending Q racing ahead of him.    

 

Making it  ten feet from the front door before James tackled Q to the ground, tickling him. They tangled in the icy snow on the ground and wiggled around playing and fighting  tossing snow at each other  and grinding it into each other's "Boys. Inside. A storms coming." Qs mum called from the door, a fond smile on her face as she watched.

James head snapped up " it's already a storm out here you can barely see anything."   There snow play  had led to Q scrambling up and racing  across the snowy land. James had nearly lost him in the swirling  snowy air.   
But ended up tackling him again just two feet away from his doorstep.

She smiled " it's going to get much worse now get inside.

Can it get worse?" James asked, walking inside and pulling off his boots. "Last year we couldn't get the front door open." Q explained.

Its not likely to do that so soon this year but still."  James followed Qs mother into the house    helping Q take his jacket and boots off. 

   "James be a sweetheart and get our bags from upstairs We need showers and our clothes are upstairs." Q said Anything else, Master." James teased, running upstairs.

Q blushed as James walked away leaving him with his family. " so where did you find this cutie." His greatgranma asked.    "Hes got nice arms  " Grace said.  Hailey piping In with " and big ears"  

" He has elephant ears and papa said they look dumb but I like them." Hailey said.  Q sighed.  " papa there not dumb looking there cute" Q whined.   
No they really arn't." Papa insisted, raising an eyebrow. Q sighed.  
Connor laughed a little bit and when James came back down stairs  Connor called him over and stood on a chair.

Connor reached out and took  hold of both ears    there was a serious look on his face  as he gently wiggled them and pulled on them with his finger tips.

    " your both right " he finally said.   " papa he does have big ears but  Jay your super right. They're cute like a baby elephant"

 

James raised an eyebrow. " My ears aren't big!"

" yes they are James but don't worry we think it's cute" Connor said   James smiled at him  and grabbed his nose.

" there kid how's that for payback"   Connor laughed and honked and wheezed  with a hand firmly plugging his nose.

Q dragged James away into the bathroom  with a flushed face  as Quickly as he could

"Come on, we can shower together." Q promised, winking as he lead him to the shower.

James stripped off his wet clothes and dripped them next to Qs. He stepped into the shower were Q was kneeling and fiddling with the water control knobs   
James pushedd the shower head away with one hand and pulled Q up with the other.  " now isn't this cozy " James said holding a soaked Q in his arms


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I put two up at once lol

As the hot water warmed them up James folded to sit on the warmed floor of the shower  with Q in his arms.   
They spent  a long time relaxing in the hot spray of water.  Not doing anything sexual just relaxing together.

Although James wouldn't have protested a blowjob. Q refused on the grounds that his family was likely just outside the door.  James found he wasn't bothered. It was nice just being with Q and holding him close. "When I retire maybe I'll live somewhere like this,"  
Q peeked up at his face  checking his seriousness.

" there's a large estate on a far flung corner of the Island  I can show you tomorrow" Q said.    They were clean and Q shivered as the water turned to cold.   
James hopped out and let Questions step into a towel he was holding up Q was drying off and pulling on fresh pants when the door peeked open .

  " guys look out the window there's so much snow " Connor said.    

 

  James peeked out the window once Connor left.  Indeed the storm had gotten much worse and there was snow  flying thick and white.

 

  Q interrupted his thoughts.  "  head upstairs love, I'm going to grab a snack for us then join you. We can lay in bed and read papa's westerns. "

James  kissed his smiling cheeks and headed up the stairs when the door opened. Taking the  celler hallway  staircase.       He settled himself in bed  under the thick quilts   across the room was a huge wall to wall bookshelf.  Packed with westerns, fairy tales, and romance novels.

James had actually fallen asleep by the time Q had returned.  Carrying a plate of cookies in one hand.

Jay Smiled he loved having James here in his family home in his childhood bed.     Honestly the only things that were missing were a storm and his brother. 

They'd always sleep together if it was stormy outside.   
The tin roof made the wind and thunder sound  twice as loud.

He sighed happily and slid into bed beside James.  Hands hitting his gun under the pillow. Jay laughed a bit and slid it into the bedside table. 

 

The next morning Jay woke up to the warm heavy press of James arm around his waist and he smiled. He loved waking up with James  in his bed.

  He was almost surprised to find his little brother connor in bed with them.  Curled  against him with his  cheek on his brother's chest.

 

Q gave him a kiss on the cheek and slid from the bed and snuck out the door.  He knew James would follow him soon.

He wanted to look out the kitchen windows and see what the snow and wind had done the night before.  there was a possibility he would make breakfast too

 

Just as he had opened the fridge to get eggs James and Connor trudged down stairs.  James made a beeline for the bathroom while Connor looked out the front door.   discovering that the snow was thick and solid outside.    
    the two hounds Hunter and Puff  chased each other and howled outside.

   Jay was busy gathering things from the fridge and pantry to make for breakfast. By the time James came back out. 

" Connor could you see if the fire needs more wood  its kinda chilly in here "  Q had eggs and baken cooking on the stove and Connor had made a large thing of coffee

 

Once he was sure it had caught on the logs James shut the door and went back to the kitchen. He helped Q  cook for a few minutes then grabbed a cup of coffee to drink.

James drank his coffee slowly  as he watched people trickle into the kitchen in hopes of food and drinks.

Each family member had different specific things.   
Jamie got black coffee if he was there, if he was  out hunting and just took the pot with him. His sister's were too young for coffee and had milk.  

Jay made sure everyone was happy and fed, chopping up food for the younger kids and making sure there was still some for people who had somehow managed to sleep in even with the noise.

It was the least he could do.

his mom and the other members of his family would be spending the rest of the day baking for thanksgiving dinner that night.

  Q and james would likely be used to run errends in the small town across the river. or to entertain the girls to keep them from being underfoot


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later that was exactly what James found himself doing.     
Q had welcomed his cousin with her boyfriend and daughter. Then an hour later  her little sister had come over with her dad. Making a house of five  girls and only one near Qs age.      The boyfriend James found out was actually Qs half brother.   Making the youngest child , a pretty little red head of three Qs niece.

 

Come play tea party." Q smiled at James, picking up his niece and heading to the living room. The other girls followed him like he was a mother duck

  james was dragged upstairs following mommy duck Q and his small flock of kids.

Rose, one of Q's youngest sisters, tugged on James' pant leg. "Every played tea party's before?"

   James smiled at her" this is the first time I've played"  
He said.   James was sitting  on the floor  surrounded by young girls.  To his left where  Anna  and rose while on his right was Caitlin.  Jay sat across from him with  Matilda his niece. 

Their plastic cups where filled with imaginary tea and they all sipped it and talked and ate imaginary cake  
rose laughed when james pretended to burn his tounge with the fake drink       Q smiled and leaned back. He liked watching James around kids, he was good with them.  
Qs niece gasped an pushed her own cup over . james apparently had her convinced he was on fire.     at first james had been akwerd and stiff with the girls but he warmed up and was soon playing pretend quite animatedly with Q

"You should pore some water on him." Q nodded.

james grinned and continued to be onfire from the tea and finnally the little girl shook her sippy cup over him.  geting him wet ad making him smell like apple juce  
Q laughed hard, watching a very wet James  

james  laughed as the baby continued to shake her sippy cup over him.  
finely satisfied he wasnt onfire. she sat back

"Thank you for saving my boyfriend, dear." He smiled. she looked up at him and giggled   clapping her hands    james wiggled on the floor and sat up   
he scooped the baby into his arms.  james  sliped onto his feet and together he and Q took the kids downstairs.       they cleaned up  and the rose asked with a sqweek if they could play dress up

 So there James sat. On the back porch while a bunch of kids draped scarves around him and tried different wings on him.  Finally James ended up with a pink wig on and braids everywhere.  

Q laughed hard as he watched from his rocking chair. It was normally him being used as a dress up doll so it was nice to see someone else. 


	10. Chapter 10

James smiled at him and sat very still as Qs cousin came in.  " would you like me to do his princess make up" she asked.  The girls nodded and James actually agreed Q laughed harder. "If MI6 could see you now." He mumbled.   
 James sat absolutely still as the older girl stared into his eyes  gently doing his eyeliner and eyeshadow.  

 She had pretty green eyes just like Q.James smiled softly. "You look like Jay. Very pretty."  
She smiled and thanked him then directed him to shut up so she  finding

James did as he was told, holding still. James smiled when the girls declared him done and then proceeded to put scarves and beads on him like a doll

 

"You'll need to wash that it before we go into town." Q insisted

James had washed it off  around noon when Alec called and begged James to do Skype with him and a few other agents.  

They wanted to see how he and Q where doing.    Finally James got the time. They were on the back porch  snow falling thickly outside.  

Q was sleeping next to him on the couch while  the thanksgiving  dinner cooked away.

 The parents and grandparents where sleeping.   Jamie had taken Connor and Ruth Qs  middle sister hunting.   The other three girls were  in town.  That left Qs baby niece Matilda.

 James watched her from the corner of his eye as he chatted to the agents.        

 

James had shown them the snowy outside when Alec spotted something creeping behind James.

"Look out " he shouted just as the baby tripped into his lap.

Alec blushed when he realized he'd just saved James from his attacker. Who had turned out to be a chubby blond haired toddler.

 

Q laughed hard as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Good work, agent. What would we do without you?" He joked fondly, bouncing Matilda to make her giggle. 

Alec laughed and cooed at the baby. Wiggling his finger to get her attention

She reached out for his finger and frowned when she couldn't grab it.   
"What a cute baby " the other agents said pushing Alec out of the way so they could play with her.   " is she yours Q ? " One asked. " Yeah are you bringing her home ?" The second one added

 

No! God no. She's my niece." He explained

" darn" Alec pouted. He'd been looking forward to babysitting.    It was simple and easy and he actually loved baby's. He smiled softly. "Does the big bad Alec have a soft spot?" Q teased the other agents picking up on it and giggling as they teased alec over his baby want.

 Q let the baby crawl into James lap while he took the computer from him.

She instantly started pulling on James's hair and patting his face .

James set her on the floor to play with some toys while he listened to Q tell the agents what the house was like and what it was like to grow up here. 

Half an hour later.

james carried the toddler over to the window so she could look out at the snowy fields and hills he heard Q say good bye and close the laptop lid

Q came up behind him, smiling softly as he kissed his neck. "We look good together " he gestured to where the sun had hit the window just right creating a mirror.

  James smiled in agreement   they did look good together.     The baby slept  quietly in James arms drooling away on his shirt.  

" you agents I swear you act big and tuff but the moment a baby comes into the picture you get mushy  and sweet." Q said seeing the look on James face.

  " I won't agree to get one unless you retire. So don't give me that look"

   Q said with a raised eyebrow.   He was pleased to see James actually blush.  The man had forgotten about their jobs for once it seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret agents James and Alec love babies I suppose. Lol.


	11. Chapter 11

      
By the time it was nearing dinner James found the house crowded and hot.   coats and shoes spread over the closest filling it. 

   The children where out playing in the barn   leaving the two young toddlers to play with Q and James.    Both knew Jay  and lit up with smiles when he walked in.  These were his niece and nephew.  Matilda and Lincoln.

  The young boy hadn't met James yet and hid behind Qs leg while peeking out at his cousin Matilda and watching how she acted with James before coming over to say hi.

 

   
Q smiled fondly as he watched. He gently pushed Lincoln closer. "He won't bite." He whispered gently.  
 

   James lifted the boy into his arms holding him against his chest and hip like he'd seen Q do a thousand times over the last two days.

Q snapped a picture just as Lincoln made a face an pushed away from James.   He looked pleadingly at Jay to save him.  " your alright sweetheart don't worry " Jay said before  He took James and Matilda to the living room to play blocks.

 

By the time dinner rolled around James and Lincoln where asleep on the rug  by the fire while Q and Matilda built towers and castles.  

 

When James was tapped awake by Q he  nearly jumped in the air.    The toddlers laughed  and raced to find their parents and get their plates.  

At dinner James noticed the jar of pickles Q kept raiding was getting low so he decided to grab the last one.

  He took a curious bite of the long green pickle and realized as the sour vingery taste jumped his mouth that he loved it.     

 

    Dinner passed quickly and with much laughter and cheer.   Q smiled as he saw James eat a full jar of his mother's homemade pickles.   His stomach would be  completely soured in a few hours.   

 

    
  Sure enough Q was woken up at around two am    James was sitting up facing him with a  pained look on his face.    "Stomach is killing you isn't it  " James nodded.   Q chuckled " babe you ate way to meny pickles."    He kissed James cheek and slid from bed  
" relax for me babe I've got just the thing to fix you up."

When Q came back James honestly looked worse and felt more like death then human.    Jay held out a plate if hot  dinner rolls.    " eat them  the bread will soak up the acid and make you feel much better "   

James  smiled at him and munched down the warm sweet rolls.    Q Sat against the head board and held his arms out inviting James to lay in them while he read


End file.
